Kalphite King/Strategies
}} Attacks Melee attacks This phase is signified by the Kalphite King's wings being yellow. It is weak to fire spells in this phase. The King does not dig during this phase. *'Quake: '''The Kalphite King will stomp the ground, emitting a visible shockwave that will hit all players around him (approximately up to 3 squares away) and lower their defence if it hits. *'Standard Attacks': There are four different types of standard attacks. **'Slaughter': This attack does not hit high on regular damage, but upon moving can cause over 1000+, and recorded up to 4500+ without the right prayer. **'Dismember': Does base damage, up to 620. **'Shove': The King pushes players in front of him away, dealing minor melee damage. Ranged attacks This phase is signified by the Kalphite King's wings being coloured green. It is weak to stab attacks at this time. The King does not charge and impale players during this phase. The Kalphite King's binds last for seven seconds. *'Standard Attack': The king will fire an attack that looks like the Kalphite Queen's ranged attack. This attack can cause a damage over time effect similar to the Fragmentation Shot, causing double damage on players who move from the spot they were attacked in by this ability. Sometimes they will appear with stun darts, although at other times (like the start of this phase) the King will use this attack right after the darts. *'Stun Darts''' : The king will fire stun darts at a group of players, which will have a chance to stun them. As with the standard attack, it will be shot at random players. The stun from these darts is similar to that of ranged/magic stuns. Stuns last for twelve game ticks, or 7.2 seconds, but can be cleared using Freedom. When the ranged phase begins, this attack is always the first attack the King sends. This attack always follows behind Incendiary Shot. *'Incendiary Shot': The king fires an incendiary shot to three specific players. It will then explode and deal up to 5000 damage, but with prayers it only deals 1500-2000 damage. Without prayers it will usually deal around 3000 damage. The players targeted will be dealt with a minor hit, and three seconds later the effect takes place. Magic attacks This phase is signified by the Kalphite King's wings being coloured blue. It is weak to Range attacks, specifically arrows, at this time. During this phase, the Kalphite King will not use his instant kill attack. *'Blue Energy Orb': The king will shoot numerous blue energy orbs to everyone in range for up to 3500 damage. Players will be notified when they are stunned; although it is more noticeable when running away from the King. Resonance can be used on this attack, but Freedom/Anticipate should be used first so players do not get stunned afterwards. The attack can hit very high, up to 4000. *'Yellow-Green Orb': The king will launch some greenish-yellow orbs at the players' squares that slowly levitate and explode. These orbs can deal very high damage, up to 4000 even through protection prayers. When the King launches them in pairs of two, being within the radius of one orb will result in both orbs hitting them for very high damage. When the King launches one orb per player, it will either cause Combust or do high damage. The King starts the phase by throwing high-damage orbs and quickly following it with stun orbs. After the stun orbs, the King will launch two more high-damage/combust orbs before digging, so stunning may be helpful to deal more damage. After laying a few more high-damage/combust orbs, the King will charge, and then release stun orbs, and repeat. Sometimes, you may want to record the King's magic phase during the kill as there are mage phases where it will throw blue orbs before or after the charge. Orbs are based on the number of people in the arena. Therefore, if 20 players are in the room, the King will summon many more orbs. Other attacks and abilities *'Beetlejuice': This is the most deadly ability the king uses. The target player will start to glow in green colour and will be killed after a few seconds. The player is stunned during the glow, and they will not be able to teleport. The only way to survive this attack is to have a teammate use the ability Provoke, in order to force the king's attention away. After using provoke, the teammate can use Resonance to heal instead of getting hit by the King's Insta-kill, Barricade to fully block the damage, Immortality to revive after dying from the attack with 30% life points (note: the teammate will still remain the target of Kalphite King after they revive from Immortality effect), or finally switching to Protect/Reflect Melee and using Devotion. Note that when there are marauders spawned (see below), it is strongly advised to not use Resonance, but use Barricade or Immortality instead. Resonance will heal the first hit, which can be hit by a marauder, while Barricade will negate all damage for 10 seconds. **Unlike most major boss monsters, the King is stunnable. Because of this, an unwary provoker can get killed from the instant kill attack because of the stun timer, which causes the Resonance/Barricade ability to expire. To counter this, do this when the King is about to hit you, as this also protects you and gives you a better chance of surviving the attack. *'Marauders': The king will spawn a group of Exiled kalphite marauders (level 107). If standing on top of the marauders when they spawn, you can take from 400-600 damage from each one, and is classified as a melee attack, which will reflect on the minion if the player uses Protect/Deflect Melee. The minions will spawn when the Kalphite King's health reaches 75% and 25% of it's life points (195 000 and 65 000 respectively). This attack is signified when you are stunned for one tick, and if the King's life points reach below the number (by the use of stuns, or if it uses its instant-kill attack while near the life points mentioned above), the King will spawn them anyway. One group of five marauders spawn on the first time, and two groups of five marauders spawn on the second time. The King will always use this attack regardless of phase. In addition, this ability will skip part of its attack pattern. *'Digging': The king will dig into the sand and re-appear under the player it is targeting. The targeted player must get away from the King otherwise they will be knocked back and be dealt with up to 5000 life point's worth of damage. This attack will override any abilities used to heal/block it. **Using any stun abilities greatly increases the chances of causing the King to dig depending on phase. This includes abilities that used to stun and instead bind now. *'Phase changing': The king will change its phases randomly throughout the fight. The colours of its wings correspond to its main attacking style. If the wing is Yellow, it uses Melee attacks and does a lunging animation, and is weak to Fire spells. If the wing is Green, it will shoot stun darts and is weak to stab attacks. If the wing is blue it will shoot high-hitting orbs (not stun) and is weak to arrows. While changing auras, everything is restarted. If the King was about to use a instant-kill attack but changes into another form that uses it, it will not use the instant-kill until the specific time in that phase. *'Healing:' **'Auras:' ***'Red:' The king will sometimes be surrounded by a red aura, causing any attacks done by it to heal it by the amount it would have hit if no protection prayers or other damage reduction buffs were in effect. ***'Green:' The king will surround itself with a green aura, making it heal instead of taking damage for the duration of the aura, like Nex's siphon. The King may also activate the green aura if Frenzy or Unload is used on it. **If the Kalphite King is unable to attack anyone within 10 seconds (similar to players leaving their combat stance), it will heal for 24 000 life points. It will also change its combat style should this happen. *'Barricade': Using the ultimate ability Frenzy or Unload will cause the king to use the defensive ultimate ability Barricade, negating all damage received for 10 seconds. *'Immortality': The king can use another defensive ultimate ability, Immortality reviving the king with 35 000 life points remaining. The conditions under which Immortality is triggered are unknown, although it is possible that Unload triggers Immortality. To tell if the King is dead or not when he uses Immortality, the regular death animation is different from the Immortality version. The King's regular death looks as if it is screeching then collapses. The Immortality version is when it collapses without screeching. *'Charge': The King only uses this attack during his melee and magic phases. The attack is classified as typeless and hits up to 3600. *'Stomp': Players who are under the King for more than 5 seconds will be dealt rapid hits of 1000 until they move out from under him. *'Ability Override': The King can override defensive/damage-reducing abilities of the player when it uses its instant-kill attack, digs on a player who has used healing/damage reduction abilities or hits players while charging at them. **'Melee attack': The King rarely uses this attack, but he lunges into the player he is targeting. This attack can hit as high as 5200+. The attack is considered typeless. The King only uses this attack if the player is touching the edges of the room. This attack also only occurs during the melee/magic phases. *'Rejuvenate': If the King is left out of combat, it will heal 26000 life points every game tick. He will also switch to a different attack style. Strategy There are many strategies. Here are a few of them, and what you should take when performing this strategy. Use the "Equipment" part to see which equipment you want to use. Group Grouping is the easiest way to kill the King as it results in 1-2 minute kills. However, there are strict requirements in doing so, such as using melee only, because the King's high-hitting orb attacks home in on/near a player's current location, and with people far away from the King, the meleers may not be able to survive the attack. Typically, players in groups will want Drygore or Chaotic weaponry, along with the use of high-level melee armours. Some groups also tribrid to use the Kalphite King's weaknesses, although this is quite rare in most groups. Duo/Small team As a duo, it is much harder since two players must be willing to take hits. Both must have a shield in case the main provoker dies, and to heal from and/or barricade hits. Adrenaline should be kept full as often as possible. If one partner dies, it is best to leave or "walk" the King to force him to change to his magic form at a cost of restored health. Small teams and duos should use the best equipment they can for maximum efficiency. Mass In a mass, there are many more people in here, so one should expect very fast kills. However, as there is a lack of experience in such teams, one should expect other players to die and stun very often. The quantity of the kalphite king's magic balls scale with the number of players as well. Masses do allow mages, though they prohibit them to being primarily a provoker since the meleers will do the most damage. Equipment *Helm: Full Slayer Helm with Kalphite slayer task > Malevolent helm > Tetsu helm* > Torva helm > Ganodermic visor > Bandos helm/Barrows helm > Void melee helm *Body: Malevolent Cuirass > Tetsu body* > Torva platebody > Bandos chestplate > Void knight top *Legs: Malevolent Greaves > Tetsu legs* > Torva platelegs > Bandos tassets > Void knight bottom *Cape: Completionist capes > Max cape > Capes of Accomplishment > Ardougne cloak 4 > TokHaar-Kal > Fire cape *Amulet: Amulet of souls / Reaper necklace > Dragon Rider amulet > Desert amulet 4 > Amulet of glory *Ring: Onyx-Ring (i) > Sixth-Age circuit > Warrior's ring (i) > Warrior's ring *Gloves: Pneumatic gloves > Goliath gloves > Torva gloves > Void knight gloves > Bandos gloves *Shield**: Divine spirit shield/Elysian Spirit Shield/Arcane spirit shield > Chaotic Kiteshield/Farseer Kiteshield/Eagle-eye kiteshield > Spectral spirit shield > Blessed Spirit Shield > Bandos warshield *Boots: Steadfast boots/Ragefire Boots/Glaiven Boots > Torva boots > Bandos boots > Dragon boots *Weapon: Drygore rapier/ Keris > Drygore mace/Drygore longsword > Noxious scythe > Chaotic rapier > Chaotic spear > Chaotic longsword > Chaotic maul > Zamorakian spear*** *Off-hand weapon: Off-hand drygore rapier > Off-hand drygore mace/Off-hand drygore longsword > Offhand chaotic rapier > Off-hand chaotic longsword *Aura: Penance (Aura)/Vampyrism aura/Reverence aura/Master knock-out/Supreme invigorate *Scrimshaw: Superior scrimshaw of vampyrism/Superior scrimshaw of strength > Scrimshaw of vampyrism/Scrimshaw of strength Note*: '''Using Malevolent/Torva can increase your overall damage slightly as it is power armour, however the tank armour Tetsu provides a greater life point boost. Malevolent has a higher armour rating than the buyable version of Tetsu. Tanks and Provokers should use (Superior) Tetsu, but whether the DPSers wish to use Tetsu, Torva or Malevolent is up to them. '''Note**: '''Shields are only taken by main and back-up provokers to help with the kill. Players could still carry a shield anyway as it helps you last longer in the room without restocking. Suggested abilities Melee - Attack *Slice, Slaughter, Backhand* Melee - Strength *Berserk, Assault, Fury, Dismember, Destroy, Kick* Range *Escape, and ranged abilities (only if you are using Ascension crossbows or the Noxious Longbow, other weapons have trouble hitting the boss) Magic *Impact*, Wrack, Combust, Wild Magic, Asphyxiate*, Metamorphosis, Sonic Wave (2-handed staff) '''or Concentrated Blast (dual-wielding), Surge *Spell: Fire Surge or Blood Barrage Defence *Every player: Debilitate, Devotion, Freedom, Anticipate *Vokers: Preparation, Resonance, Barricade, Immortality (only use as last resort) Note: Do not use stuns for more than ten seconds, as this causes the King to heal unless the stuns are stopped. Stuns should only be used when: *There is no current provoker in the team. *After the King launches two yellow-green orbs on the team, after stun orbs. *Four ranged attacks from the King during his ranged phase, as he will use his instant-kill attack afterwards. Note: When voking, there are two types of vokers: basic vokers and heal vokers. In a small group, you will want a heal voker to constantly heal you through the battle to last longer. Directions for vokers are below: *Simple voker: Use Provoke on the King, and then Resonance, or Immortality/Barricade if there are minions around to avoid being killed by them. *Heal voker: Use Provoke on the King, then rapidly use Heal Other spell to heal any injured teammates. Quickly use Resonance to heal it up. If the King dies and there are wounded teammates, quickly use Barricade and then Heal Other, as no damage is taken. Players may opt for a dual-wielding heal voker, which the voker will use dual weapons and switch to a shield as soon as the King uses its instant-kill attack. Other notes It is possible to solo the Kalphite King, but this is very hard to pull off. If the King is stunned, it will skip its next move and continue to fight. For example, if a player stuns the King right before the instant-kill attack, the King will skip that attack and attack normally. It is very important that players know when to stun, as if the player stuns at the wrong time during the ranged or melee phase, it will use its instant-kill attack and kill the player. The Sign of Life is extremely helpful in case you get targeted by the instant-kill or die from spawning marauders. The Kalphite King is capable of running as fast as players, or even faster when he is charging. Category:Strategies